


Rainy Days

by BetaDilemma



Series: Royalty AU [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, King Camus, King Milo, M/M, Royalty AU, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaDilemma/pseuds/BetaDilemma
Summary: Camus likes rainy days. They give him the opportunity to relax and spend the afternoon reading alone in the library. But today, he gets a visitor looking for attention.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo
Series: Royalty AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709935
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Camilo is one of my favorite ships so I wanted to show a sweet moment between the two.

The rain kept on falling. It’d been going on for days now. The soft sound of droplets hitting the window complimented the soft crackling of the wood burning in the fireplace. The light radiating from the window, next to his favorite reading armchair to provide natural light, had turned to gold.

Camus looked up from his book to the window. The sun was setting. Had he been reading for that long? If not for his stiff neck he'd say he'd only been reading for mere minutes. He smiled to himself and rubbed the back of his neck to try and relieve some of the tension.

He let out a satisfied sigh and slumped a bit in his seat, leaning his head back and closing his eyes for a moment. He kept a grip on his book but loosened the rest of his body. Rainy days generally gave him more time to rest. Rain complicated travels so audiences with the kings were either postponed or had so few people they would be over quickly. 

While Camus liked to keep a tight grip on their kingdom to prevent tragedy from hitting them, he welcomed these days. There was only so long he could go without some time to himself, to relax and do something he enjoyed.

Being able to sit in the library with the fireplace lit providing both heat and ambiance. The sound of the rain hitting the glass and the stone wall. The occasional intrusion of his sons seeking his company or advice. 

The welcome kisses of his lover when he decided Camus had spent enough time alone.

Camus longed for those moments the most. He could truly be himself with Milo, in a way he couldn’t even with their sons. Milo knew all of him, just as he knew all of Milo. Whatever masks they were forced to wear were there for the world, not for each other.

A shift in the air. The whisper of firewood being disturbed. The clacking of heels on hardwood floor.

Camus smiled. 

“Already asleep?” a voice close to his ear, lips gently brushing his hair.

“Just resting my eyes a moment.” 

A chuckle.

“That’s what you always say. Then I turn my back and suddenly I’m all alone in this big dark room…”

“I didn’t realize I was such a source of safety for you.” Camus’s smile widened, his eyes still shut.

“Oh but you are!” Milo slid his arms down Camus’s chest and let them rest on his belly, “I’m only ever safe when I’m with you… Why, I can already feel all the ghostly glares from all these dusty tomes fade away just by being in your presence.”

Camus leaned his head against Milo's neck and let out a small laugh.

“I’ll be sure to protect you with my trusty duster, don’t you worry.”

“Hmm my hero…” Milo snickered as he bent closer to Camus, kissing his cheek and purposely keeping it light so it tickled. 

“Milo…”

“I need some attention, my king. Won’t you give an audience to your most loyal subject…?” Milo now slowly stroked Camus’s stomach, tickling him further.

Camus couldn’t take it anymore and pushed Milo away, barely contained laughter gracing his lips. 

“Alright, alright! You have my attention.” He put a bookmark on the page he read last and set the book on the corner table. “Bored of your duties already?” He kept his eyes on his lover as he circled his armchair.

Milo sighed and sat on the chair facing Camus.

“Not much activity during the rainy season. It gets boring to say ‘keep your eyes out for any trouble’ all the time and not get any action out of it.” 

“You almost sound like you want something to happen.”

“Ha, if only to keep life interesting.” Milo leaned on his knees, eyes now drawn to the darkening skies outside streaked with wet trails, “I still don’t understand why you like these days so much. They’re so… depressing.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘relaxing’.”

“Ah yes, looking at a dusty tome alone all day in a badly lit room in the middle of a storm. Exactly how I describe the word.”

“It’s one of its meanings, yes.”

“Hmm that’s the boring one. I can think of many things more relaxing than a stiff neck and burning eyes.” Milo’s eyes turned to him.

“I can’t say you’re completely wrong…” Camus smiled to himself. He couldn’t very much deny that. While he enjoyed these moments, the aftermath was far from pleasant. Once more he shifted his neck and brought a hand to one side to massage it.

Milo stared at Camus for a moment. 

Camus had his eyes closed again, neck tilted to one side and a pale hand rubbing the back of it. The sunset rays were hitting just half of his face, leaving the other half almost completely obscured if not for the lit fireplace. His long blue hair, mussed due to his habit of touching it while he read, gained a golden glow at the edges. 

His clothes, casual for they had not held any meetings or audiences that day, revealed just how at home he felt in their small private library. Milo chuckled to himself. If it weren’t for their duties and his family dragging him outside, Camus would probably only leave this room to relieve himself and eat. Gods forbid he get one of his books dirty by accident.

Milo supported his face with one hand. A soft smile graced his lips, a sense of peace and affection washing over him as he looked upon his lover, his posture completely unguarded and relaxed.

He was truly in love with this man.

Camus, suspicious of the silence, opened his eyes. Upon seeing Milo’s face, he stopped rubbing his neck. 

“What?” he asked, eyes suddenly unable to look at Milo’s head on such was the intensity of his gaze.

Milo didn’t offer an answer. His smile only widened causing his eyes to crease a bit at the edges. Regardless of what image Camus projected of himself to the world - stoic, commanding, always in control - Milo knew the truth. Camus was just as human as any of them. He felt vulnerability, fear, passion, nervousness. 

Embarrassment. 

While Milo made sure Camus didn’t need to feel self conscious around him he couldn’t deny the appeal Camus gained when embarrassed. His cheeks and ears flushed. His eyes never stopped on any one thing for too long. His right leg would shake a little. His hand always found itself drawn to his face, perhaps to hide his expression. 

Milo found it adorable. Especially the blush on his pale cheekbones.

The spell was broken when Camus looked at him head on, his face gaining more and more color by the second.

“Do I have something on my face? Is it my hair? I know it’s not neat but... since we’ve had no audiences today I just-” Camus’s nervous chattering stopped when Milo got up.

Camus saw him walk the two steps needed to reach his armchair and kneel in front of him. Milo uncrossed his legs and set himself between them. Camus’s blush gained new strength.

“Milo! We’re in the library!” Camus loudly whispered, “What ar-”

Milo pressed a finger against his lips. He gently took one of his lover's hands and put it against his cheek, proceeding to rest his head on Camus's right thigh, eyes never leaving his; His expression peaceful and full of love. 

“I said I didn’t much like days like this. That’s not entirely true.” His eyes closed. His thumb rubbed Camus’s knuckles. He loved the feeling of Camus’s warm hand cupping his face. It made him feel protected and at peace. “Seeing you bathed in the light of Apollo, like the kings and heroes of legend, makes my heart quicken; my breath leaves me, my mind is filled with only thoughts of you, my body yearns for your touch.”

Milo heard his lover take a sudden intake of breath. His hand was shaking a little. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, Camus was a sentimental person who loved ballads, confessions of love, and to be courted by his lover endlessly. Milo loved that about him.

In truth, only the way in which he proclaimed these feelings changed from his usual speech. The meaning behind them was entirely genuine.

He moved the pale hand to cover his mouth and kissed its palm. The warmth and scent of his beloved was intoxicating. It made him feel both calm and giddy at the same time.

A hand was placed on his head. It stroked his hair gently as it pulled his bangs away from his forehead so his entire face was visible against the fading sunlight.

He leaned into its touch while feeling the hand on his mouth move once more to his cheek. 

“Milo…”

He didn’t open his eyes. Instead, placed his other hand against Camus’s leg, rubbing tiny circles against it.

“I dread the day you might push me away. I am paralyzed, broken with fear at the mere thought of it. The thought of not being able to feel your warmth against mine. The thought of never again feeling my skin prickle at the coldness and power you exude as we do battle together.” 

Milo looked up at Camus. His face, still flushed, now held a hint of sadness. He gave a sad smile.

“I’m sorry, love. These days always bring out these thoughts in me. Your beauty and grace touch me deeply, so much so I feel unworthy to stand in your presence. Your side, even less. But I am glad you allow it even so.”

Camus’s legs tightened around him, keeping him in place. Those beautiful hands cupped his face and forced him to face his lover properly.

“Please, Milo. Never think those words again."

Milo chuckled lightly.

“‘Never think those words again’? You don’t want me to think of you? To long for you?”

Camus pulled on his hair.

“Don’t joke about this please. I would never turn you away. I love you with all my being. From the moment you entered my life I have never felt happier. I might have been born into this kingdom, this palace, this role… But it was you who made it home. It was you who gave me a true purpose in life. You who gave me a family. " His hands gripped Milo's face tightly. "I'd sooner rip out my own heart than push you from my side. The pain of losing you would be much greater than I could possibly bear…”

Milo smiled sofly and put his palms over the other’s hands, entwining them together. Unshed tears in his eyes made them shine in the light. Camus's face alone told him how much the pain of separation would hurt him as well but those words soothed his soul more than he could ever express.

“I’m sorry.” Milo whispered.

Camus's throat tightened. He'd long since noticed Milo didn't deal well with days like this. Normally he'd keep himself busy and train Isaak and Hyoga to keep his mood from falling.

It seemed today that wasn't enough.

Camus leaned closer and pressed his lips softly against Milo's. Milo gripped his hands tighter and responded in kind.

"You truly are a southern flower. Take away the sun and you wither."

Milo smiled and leaned his head against Camus's.

"That's why I have you. You're my sun. You keep me alive in these dark days. If I have you then I need nothing else." Milo laughed, "Don't tell the kids that."

Camus chuckled, a nice glow showing on his cheeks. He gave Milo another kiss and motioned for him to get up.

"Let me shower you in sunlight then. I don't want my beautiful southern flower to wither."

He got up and took Milo's hand, guiding him towards the couch facing the fireplace. Camus toed his shoes off and lied down on his back on it, tugging Milo by the hand towards him.

"Come here."

"Really? Here? We didn't even lock the door…" Milo waggled his eyebrows.

"Just come here." Despite Milo's jokingly suggestive words and playful attitude, Camus could see how happy he was; honest relief was written all over his face.

Milo let go of Camus's hand, toed his shoes off and threw his jacket towards the reading armchair. Slowly, he got on all fours over Camus, thankful the couch was big enough to fit the both of them, and lowered himself down on top of his lover, putting his head just below the other's chin. Camus maneuvered one of his legs in between Milo's own and wrapped his arms around him.

Milo sighed happily, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Camus in turn.

Camus ran a hand through Milo's hair, running his fingers through his wavy hair and gently massaging his scalp.

"Sleep. I'll wake you up when it's time to go to bed."

"You know you'll fall asleep as soon as I do." Milo sighed at the comforting motions of Camus's hand, stress leaving him almost instantly as a wave of drowsiness started to overtake him. "It's alright, the kids will come to wake us up before when it's time to head to bed."

"How do you know that?" Camus kissed Milo's head and leaned his head back against the couch armrest.

"Because I told them to before I came here."

Camus chuckled and closed his eyes, letting the crackle of the firewood lull him to sleep.


End file.
